1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing databases, and in particular, to a computerized object-oriented method for accessing transactional requests for a database by modeling I/O message queues into an object framework.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM's IMS.TM. (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized databases. Indeed, IMS.TM. has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such "legacy" databases using application programs developed by object-oriented programming systems (OOPS). However, there are few tools available to assist OOPS developers.
One method for allowing object-oriented application programs to access data in an IMS.TM. database is through transaction wrappering, implemented in such products such as IBM's VisualAge.TM. IMS Connection. Transaction wrappering creates a class having methods that retrieve data from the IMS.TM. database, create an object embodying the retrieved data, and manipulate the object in an object-oriented application program. The problem with this approach is that each object-oriented application requires substantial additional coding, both object-oriented and non-object-oriented, before it is able to access the data in the IMS.TM. database.
Another approach to accessing data in a non-relational, non-object-oriented database is to translate the non-relational database to a relational database, and use existing object-oriented programming techniques developed for relational databases to access the data therein. The problem with this approach is that non-relational data, such as the hierarchical data found in an IMS.TM. database, does not map well to a relational database.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for accessing hierarchical data using object-oriented frameworks.